The Health Behaviors Research Branch (HBRB), within the Behavioral Research Program (BRP), Division of Cancer Control and Population Sciences, National Cancer Institute (NCI) has the following program support needs related to the Trans-NIH Consortium: Randomize Controlled Trials of Lifestyle Weight Loss Interventions for Genome-Wide Association Studies meeting which is scheduled to take place from August 30-31, 2016, at the National Cancer Institute. Approximately 34 people (18 sponsored non-federal invited experts/speakers, 1 local and 15 federal experts) will participate in the workshop intensive